Eu Sou a Lenda
by KatSnape
Summary: Uma sombria visita ao mundo dos vampiros muda a vida de um professor para sempre
1. O lânguido manuscrito

Capítulo 1 – O lânguido manuscrito  
  
Noite em Hogwarts. No Salão Principal, a costumeira euforia de "fim se sexta feira" se fazia notar. Na mesa dos funcionários, a mesma felicidade era percebida, e a cena era perfeitamente harmoniosa, exceto por um estranho detalhe: três cadeiras vazias indicavam a ausência de professores.  
  
Num corredor distante, na altura da sala de feitiços, vozes sussurradas misturavam-se ao som uivante do vento forte daquela noite.  
  
- Não podemos mais esconder, Albus, logo irão notar. O que diremos na segunda- feira?  
  
- Minerva, recebi notícias dele esta manhã. Uma coruja do Norte.  
  
A professora calou-se. Parecia surpresa demais para argumentar. Então disse apenas :  
  
- E então?  
  
- Vamos voltar ao Salão. Vá ao meu escritório ao término do jantar. Falarei aos alunos agora.  
  
Ela acentiu com a cabeça e ambos puseram-se a descer as escadas silenciosamente.  
  
***  
  
Já novamente na Mesa Principal, o diretor ergueu-se imponente.  
  
- Tenho um triste aviso para dar-lhes, bons alunos. Tentamos ao máximo esconder esse fato, mas vemos que agora isso tornou-se impossível. - houve uma pausa – Infelizmente, e sem sabermos como e por que...lidamos agora com o desaparecimento de um de nossos professores.  
  
Sussurros curiosos encheram o lugar.  
  
- Creio que as aulas de Poções deverão ser adiadas por um tempo. Snape  
desapareceu.  
  
Quem ouvisse de fora, pensaria que no mínimo uma bomba explodira no Salão da escola, porque os gritos de "viva!" foram ensurdecedores.  
  
Dumbledore sentou-se, desolado, sem ao menos notar o olhar perdido de uma das alunas na mesa da Grifinória.  
  
***  
  
Mais tarde, a porta da sala do diretor se abria.  
  
- Sente-se Minerva.  
  
A mulher obedeceu prontamente.  
  
- Creio que deva contar-lhe tudo sem demora. Aqui está o manuscrito endereçado a mim, por Severus.  
  
O diretor desenrolou um pequeno pergaminho e começou a ler devagar as palavras que se seguem.  
  
Londres, 27 de Junho  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
Sinto muito. É o que tenho a lhe dizer. Eu realmente não queria ter desaparecido sem notícias. Foi mais um impulso.  
  
Não voltarei. Mesmo por que, não poderia. Sinto que desfaleço. Minhas forças se esvaem de meu corpo com uma mortal facilidade, noite após noite. No fim de tudo, não sei o que acontecerá comigo.  
  
Morrerei? não sei.  
  
Retornarei com uma nova vida? Também não é de meu conhecimento.  
  
Essa criatura suga minhas energias de tal forma que, por Merlin, sinto meu quarto invadido e seu doce beijo em minha garganta, mas nada faço.  
  
Por quê? Eu a amo Albus. Sim...  
  
Estranho essas palavras melosas virem de alguém como eu, um.... como era mesmo? Um tirano cruel. Não era assim que me chamavam? Pois bem, é estranho, mas é a verdade.  
  
Darei minha vida por ela, ou mesmo a ela. Não me importo mais, ao menos farei algum bom uso dessa carcaça inútil em que vivo.  
  
Sinceras desculpas. Agradeço por tudo que fez por mim Albus. Você foi mais que um amigo, foi o mentor de minha recuperação, de minha volta para a magia branca.  
  
Decaí mais uma vez. Não é culpa sua nem de ninguém mais, eu sou o culpado mais uma vez.  
  
Obrigado por tudo,  
  
S.S.  
  
Dumbledore, embora já tivesse lido o manuscrito outras vezes antes, terminou a leitura quase em sussurros, devido ao aperto que sentia no peito.  
  
A palavras. Merlin, tão fortemente impressas no pergaminho, com uma caligrafia fraca, tortuosa.  
  
Um silêncio aterrador caiu sobre os professores em seguida.  
  
Pouco depois, Minerva quebrou-o, perguntando em um murmuro:  
  
- Mas por quê?  
  
- Vou lhe contar toda a história agora.  
  
Tudo teve início quando Severus teve o infortúnio de conhecer uma mulher... linda.... Sim, mas diabólica.  
  
- Quem?  
  
Ele hesitou por um instante.  
  
- Seu nome era... Katrina.  
  
- Katrina? Aquela Katrina?  
  
- Ela mesma. Deixe-me explicar. 


	2. Ainda nas trevas, época de desilusões

Capítulo 2 - Ainda nas trevas, época de desilusões  
  
Já era noite nas escuras e silenciosas ruas de Londres.  
  
Os passos secos de um grupo de rapazes ecoavam nas pequenas poças de água que a chuva deixara.  
  
O clima estava frio e seco, e as esquinas da cidade tão desertas e sombrias, que suas respirações podiam ser ouvidas a uma certa distância.  
  
Um som de gargalhadas femininas atraiu suas atenções, o que os fez se desviarem do rumo que seguiam.  
  
- O Mestre não se importaria, não é? - sussurrou o mais moço ao ver um grupo de belas jovens de pé na calçada.  
  
- Quer ir com ela meu rapaz? - indagou a mais velha, que aparentava pouco mais de 25 anos.  
  
- Não temos tempo. - tentou intervir um deles, que trajava vestes negras como a noite que ali estava.  
  
- Deixe disso, Severus! - interrompeu um homem alto, com longos cabelos loiros - Temos tempo de sobra. - então ele deu uma leve tapa nas costas de seu companheiro, sorriu, e esticou as mãos para uma das moças. Severus bufou, exasperado.  
  
Logo, todos se divertiam. Mas a atenção do jovem rapaz fora atraída de repente.  
  
Uma mulher?  
  
Sim - fora a resposta imediata que seus olhos lhe deram.  
  
- Senhorita? - questionou, franzindo o cenho.  
  
Ela deu alguns poucos passos em direção a Severus, saindo da escuridão e sendo iluminada pela fraca luz dos lampiões no alto dos postes.  
  
Sua face continha a palidez dos mortos, mas não deixava de ser a mais bela já vista por ele.  
  
Seu olhar o hipnotizara. Seu olhos verdes eram de um magnetismo incrível, os quais se banqueteavam com a alma dele e o enfeitiçavam, o que o atordoava cada vez mais.  
  
Severus não podia dizer se o hálito dela era quente como fogo ou frio como gelo, os se seus lábios vermelhos queimavam ou gelavam os seus; não sabia se estava dormindo ao acordado, mas se por um acaso fosse um sonho, não queria despertar.  
  
Quando se separaram, ele perguntou:  
  
- Seu nome?  
  
- Katrina. - ela sussurrou de volta.  
  
A bela mulher afastou-se dele, e disse:  
  
- Rapazes, garotas, vamos para a Reunião da Camarilla! 


	3. Camarilla's Castle

Capítulo 3 - Camarilla's Castle  
  
Os novatos não entenderam muito bem do que se tratava, mas entusiasmaram-se logo.  
  
Caminharam um pouco, Katrina com uma das mãos em torno da de Severus, que parecia em transe e deixava-se guiar.  
  
Depois de um certo tempo, encontraram-se todos na frente de uma grande construção, que, por causa do brilho da noite, estava arroxeada.  
  
- Uau! - murmurou o homem loiro, fascinado.  
  
- Adorável não, meu caro Lucius? - quem falava era a meretriz a seu lado.  
  
Ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça.  
  
Então, todos entraram.  
  
Chocante o que viram? Talvez.  
  
Homens e mulheres se misturavam e confundiam em um mar de desentendimento. Gargalhadas, murmúrios e suspiros eram a música do lugar.  
  
Se não estivessem tão entorpecidos, poderiam notar algo de estranho no comportamento das pessoas que se encontravam no castelo. O modo de agir, de vestir, tudo ali era único.  
  
Katrina e Severus iam à frente, enquanto ela lhe explicava tudo.  
  
- Por que existem grupos divididos aqui? - ele perguntava.  
  
- Todos são divididos - em clãs.  
  
- Ah...  
  
- Aqueles ali pertencem ao clã dos Malkavianos. Muitas vezes parecem normais. Ocasionalmente são úteis.  
  
Ele gargalhou. Ela sorriu.  
  
- Aqueles esquisitos ali, pertencem a Brujah. São ignorantes, que sequer podem compreender ao que se opõem.  
  
- E você pertence a qual, adorável criança?  
  
- Tremere.  
  
- Onde estão seus companheiros?  
  
- Aprendendo a dominação.  
  
- O que é isso?  
  
- A arte que reflete a nossa capacidade mística de influenciar a mente e ações de outras pessoas.  
  
- Oh... - ele riu baixinho da loucura de sua musa.  
  
- Posso lhe perguntar algo? - ela sugeriu.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Por que escolheu ser Comensal da Morte?  
  
- O que?! - ela praticamente berrou.  
  
- Dominação. Influenciei sua mente a me contar esse segredo.  
  
Ele a olhava, estupefato. - Siga-me - ela ordenou.  
  
O rapaz a acompanhou pelo meio daquele estranho ritual. Olhou para o lado, e viu duas mulheres cochichando algo e rindo, ambas com cálices vermelhos cheios nas mãos.  
  
Quando olhou para Katrina novamente, ela se encontrava perante a uma gigantesca porta de carvalho bruto.  
  
- Só entra aqui se quiser.  
  
- O que tem aí?  
  
- O prazer sem limites. - ela sussurrou, aproximando-se dele, e acariciando sua face. Ele sentiu o coração pulsar, descontrolado.  
  
A mulher tomou-o pelas mãos com um sorriso devastador e, juntos, ultrapassaram a porta.  
  
O interior da sala era incrível. Velas avermelhadas estavam arrumadas sobre penteadeiras, que jaziam nos cantos opostos do quarto. Um grande espelho ocupava quase todo o teto, e no centro do cômodo, uma grande cama podia ser vista.  
  
Katrina, então, virou-se para Severus. Enlaçou-o em seus braços e mais uma vez o beijou, inclinando-se sobre a cama. Logo ela se deitou, com o Comensal sobre ela.  
  
Acariciando o peito já nu do rapaz, ela girou, ficando agora sobre  
ele.  
  
Sendo assim, ela parou, e ficou brincando com seu cabelo que caía nos  
ombros.  
  
- Diga sim, e provará de um prazer que nunca antes imaginara que pudesse sentir.  
  
- Sim..... - ele já ofegava.  
  
Katrina o beijou novamente e desceu até o pescoço desnudo de Severus.  
  
Ele não sabia o que acontecera, mas seus braços cercaram o frágil corpo da jovem, enquanto sentia-se sendo possuído estranhamente, um misto de dor e prazer inigualável, que foi se tornando insuportável e odioso, mas ele nunca a deixaria parar. ----- "- Talvez, Minerva, se eles não estivessem envolvidos dessa forma, teriam ouvido a gritaria do lado de fora da porta, na entrada do castelo, e talvez Severus nunca teria escrito essa carta, e seu fim não seria esse. Vou contar o que veio a seguir." ---- 


	4. Descobertas, decepções, e a promessa

Capítulo 4 - Descobertas, decepções, e a promessa  
  
Envolvidos naquele ritual de prazer naquela exótica sala, o casal não ouvira a correria e a agitação ao lado de fora da porta.  
  
Só repararam que havia algo errado quando a porta foi aberta violentamente.  
  
- Sua horrível criatura das Trevas! Deixe esse pobre homem em paz! - foi o que bradou uma voz rouca, mas furiosa.  
  
Katrina ergueu a cabeça. Um filete de sangue escorria no canto de seus lábios vermelho- escuro.  
  
Ela ergueu-se rosnando como uma gata- selvagem. Fuzilou o velho homem parado a sua frente com o olhar, e depois riu assustadoramente.  
  
- Ora, ora, ora, Van Kenhy. A que devo a honra? - disse a garota, fingindo uma mesura.  
  
- Seu ser demoníaco! Finalmente consegui. Descobri o centro da Camarilla na Inglaterra! Vou exterminá-los como ratos! - ele urrava, com estranha satisfação na voz.  
  
- Quem te garante? - ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para ele, para depois olhar novamente para a cama onde Severus estava sem entender uma só palavra que fora trocada.  
  
- Anjo, partirei, mas volto um dia somente para ti. - ela sussurrou, para depois lhe dar um leve beijo nos lábios, e desaparecer como fumaça.  
  
- Maldição!!!!!!! - o velho gritou. - Homens! Quem trouxer a cabeça de Katrina Van Kelly ganhará condecorações! - depois, com um sorriso psicótico, se retirou do local as pressas.  
  
*** Um ano depois...As manchetes do Profeta Diário eram:  
  
"Potter assassinados misteriosamente em sua própria casa!"  
"Lorde Das Trevas desaparecido. Será o fim do cruel vilão?"  
"Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu"  
  
- Que decepção.... - murmurava Lucius, sentado no balcão do 3 vassouras - Esperava mais de você Severus. Abandonar o Mestre assim, do nada? Mais essa agora! Fomos chamados no Ministério. Que vergonha. Isso só se compara ao dia naquele castelo, como era mesmo o nome?  
  
- Camarilla. - sussurrou ele.  
  
- Ainda não acredito na vergonha que passei naquele dia - lamentava-se ele. - Carregado para fora de um castelo em plena madrugada, desacordado. Que vergonha, por Merlin!  
  
- O que elas eram Lucius? - Severus indagava.  
  
- Elas quem? - As mulheres que foram conosco.  
  
- Vampirezas, meu velho, vampirezas. Sugaram nosso sangue como se fosse suco.  
  
- Por que não nos mataram?  
  
- Creio que porque aqueles caçadores chegaram.  
  
- Eram caçadores?  
  
- Acho que sim. Senão, não saberiam da existência do castelo não é?  
  
- Tanto faz. - disse ele, entornando o copo de vinho, com amargura.  
  
- Oh, não, diga que não!  
  
- O que, Lucius?  
  
- Não me diga que se apaixonou por aquela criatura!?  
  
- Eu não falei isso!  
  
- Por que se sim....  
  
- Se sim, o que?  
  
- É que... Eu ouvi certos comentários... De um homem meio idoso...  
  
- Sei quem é. O que ele disse? - indagou Severus, ansioso.  
  
- Ele disse "Por que essa mulher não se apaixona por um dos seus de uma vez? Esse coração duro e frio dela deveria parar de arrasar humanos."  
  
- Então, você acha que...?  
  
- Não sei. Mesmo que ela tivesse, o que você faria? Tornaria-se vampiro também? - Lucius ria.  
  
A face de Snape não se alterou.  
  
- Deus, eu estou dando-lhe idéias. - o loiro murmurou, levando o copo rapidamente aos lábios.  
  
- Claro que não! - ele bradou de repente, levantando-se e dando um tapinha no ombro de Malfoy. - Você sabe que a única mulher que amei e sempre vou amar é Lily!  
  
- Lily Potter? Ora vamos! Assim você me confunde, homem! E, pelo amor de Merlin, só um idiota para acreditar que você realmente gostava daquela sangue-ruim.  
  
- Gostava sim!  
  
- Ah, tá bom.  
  
- Tá. Não gostava, mas todos acreditaram que sim!  
  
- Eu sei, é ridículo! Os dois homens bufaram e mais uma vez viraram as taças de vinho.  
  
- Vai lá.  
  
- Lá aonde?  
  
- Em Hogwarts!  
  
- Fazer o que?  
  
- O velho disse que queria falar contigo, lembra?  
  
- Que velho? Ah, Albus...  
  
- Claro, agora vá, que com essa cara de cachorro abandonado você me irrita!  
  
Com um leve sorriso, o rapaz saiu do bar, e lançou-se ao vento frio do povoado bruxo. ---- 


	5. Conhecendo Harry Potter e a ajuda inespe...

Capítulo 5 - Conhecendo Harry Potter e a ajuda inesperada  
  
A cerimônia de seleção iniciaria-se em poucos segundos, e, em sua cadeira na mesa dos professores, um homem pensava.  
  
"Já faz tanto tempo. Por que não consigo me esquecer disso?" Sabe do que tinha vontade? De mandar tudo às favas e procurá-la. Mas sabia perfeitamente que isso não seria possível. Tinha um emprego e um nome a manter agora. E era de seu conhecimento que seria muito complicado arranjar outro trabalho à essa altura, afinal, todos sabiam de seu passado negro.  
  
"Diabos" Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. Tinha que continuar com a impressão que sempre deu. O mau. O tirano. E a partir daquele dia, deveria odiar um garoto que nem fazia idéia de como era. Tudo para manter a imagem de sempre. Orgulhoso. Ele ria-se por dentro. "Minha vida é um lixo." E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais tinha vontade de rir.  
  
Finalmente as portas se abriram e os novatos chegaram. Pouco depois o chapéu seletor chamava à frente:  
  
- Harry Potter.  
  
Novamente a vontade de rir. Como poderia odiar um garotinho como aquele: pequeno e frágil como um coelhinho? "Francamente" pensou.  
  
Mas se era o que devia de ser feito... ---  
  
Os anos se passaram. O famoso Harry Potter agora iria se formar no fim do semestre. O clima de terror voltara a escola.  
  
Voldemort ressurgira. Há tempos, sim, faria quase dois anos. Mas agora mais ameaçador do que nunca. Até Dumbledore estava assustado. Afinal, uniram-se a ele Dementadores e Gigantes.  
  
É, seria uma batalha difícil  
  
Na sala dos professores, o diretor dizia:  
  
- Meus amigos, se a situação fosse outra, com toda a certeza eu nunca permitiria, mas levando em conta que toda a ajuda é bem vinda...  
  
- O que quer dizer, Albus? - indagou a professora Minerva McGonagall, de Transfiguração.  
  
- Aceitamos a ajuda de certas pessoas, muito poderosas, mas poucas vezes amigáveis.  
  
- Por favor, não diga "trouxas". - suspirou Snape, agora com a face marcada pela amargura e tristeza de anos de infelicidade.  
  
- Não. Acalme-se Severus. Vocês irão ver quem são no jantar. Podem ir agora. ---  
  
No jantar.  
  
- Alunos! - Dumbledore erguia-se.- receberemos visitas muito importantes no dia de hoje. Gostaria que recebessem-lhes com alegria. Podem entrar.  
  
A porta do Salão Principal se abriu, e de lá, um grande grupo de pessoas trajadas com longos mantos negros apareceu.  
  
- Vocês irão se dividir nas 4 casas. Ventrue na Grifinória, Brujah na Lufa- lufa, Toreador na Corvinal, e Tremere na Sonserina.  
  
Snape engasgou-se com o vinho. "Escutara direito? Não. Não poderia ser. Devia estar ficando velho"  
  
- Os líderes dos clãs, por favor, aproximem-se.  
  
De Ventrue, um homem alto e loiro se destacou, de Toreador, uma bela mulher com curtos cabelos loiros azulados se apresentara, e de Brujah, um rapaz baixinho e cheio de sardas deu alguns passos à frente. Então... Sim, lá estava ela, linda como nunca, e, por incrível que pareça, os anos não a tinham envelhecido, continuando Katrina com a mesma face e extrema beleza de antes.  
  
O Mestre de Poções estava sem palavras e nem de disfarçar fazia questão: o queixo caíra e as mãos suavam, atraindo a atenção de Flitwick.  
  
- O que houve, Snape?  
  
- Quê?! Ah, nada, estou bem. - ele quase gritara a resposta, sem querer. Flitwick franziu o cenho, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca para comentar, sua atenção foi atraída, pois o diretor curvara-se para dizer algo aos novatos.  
  
- Sabem que tens grandes responsabilidades, por tanto cumpram com a promessa, alimente-se fora daqui. - Dumbledore parecia preocupado.  
  
- Está tudo bem, "nos conformes", como vocês dizem. - disse o líder de Brujah, sorrindo.  
  
- Agora vão.  
  
Os clãs sentaram-se nas mesas, e agora conversavam entre si, despertando a curiosidade entre os alunos.  
  
- Ei! Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, vocês devem ser muito bons para se sentarem entre a gente não é?  
  
Os vampiros se entreolharam.  
  
- Digo o mesmo para você, caro Malfoy. - a voz de Katrina se sobressaiu.  
  
Isso fez o garoto se calar um pouco, mas ele comentou novamente um tempo depois, vendo que até agora ninguém tocara na comida.  
  
- Não estão com fome?  
  
- Ao contrário, doce criança. Poderíamos comer toda uma colônia. - a mulher fez a piada.  
  
Todos gargalhavam, mas Draco arrepiara-se e decidira-se então manter-se quietinho.  
  
Com o fim do banquete, todos foram para seus dormitórios. 


End file.
